Famille Sindacco
La famille Sindacco est une famille mafieuse italo-américaine originaire de Las Venturas et basée à Liberty City, c'est l'une des trois familles mafieuses de Liberty City. C'est un gang antagoniste secondaire dans ''Grand Theft Auto : Liberty City Stories''.'' Historique ''Événements dans Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas En 1992, ils ont un peu de territoires à Liberty City depuis la mort de Sonny Forelli. Ils possèdent le Caligula's Casino à Las Venturas. Cependant, ils perdent de l'argent avec ce casino, c'est pourquoi ils proposent aux familles Leone et Forelli d'investir dans le casino. Cela permettrait d'unir les familles. Salvatore Leone a investi 5 millions de dollars dans le casino. Les familles se disputent pour savoir qui doit gérer le casino, et ils choisissent Ken Rosenberg, un avocat junkie, en tant que parti neutre. Les Sindacco ont du assassiner l'ancien gérant de leur Casino, Mickey, afin de prouver à Salvatore leur volonté de réunir les familles. Les Sindacco sont représentés par Johnny Sindacco. On apprend dans l'introduction que Johnny est le fils du don (qui est surement Paulie Sindacco). Johnny veut saboter les machines Four Dragons Casino afin de chasser les Triades de Las Venturas, mais il se fait capturer par les Triades. Carl Johnson l'oblige à donner le nom de son gang en l'attachant au capot d'une voiture et en conduisant comme un fou dans les rues de la ville. Johnny est transféré à l’hôpital après ce choc. Les Sindaccos se mettent ensuite à fabriquer des faux jetons de casino dans leur usine de plastique, mais cette usine est aussitôt détruite par Carl Johnson. Les Forelli essayent alors d'enlever Johnny dans une ambulance, mais Carl le sauve afin que les familles ne se déclarent pas la guerre et pour sauver Ken Rosenberg. Plus tard, Ken Rosenberg va voir Johnny Sindacco, accompagné de Carl, dans l'abattoir des Sindaccos. Johnny reconnait Carl qui l'a torturé, et meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Carl et Ken réussissent à s'enfuir en tuant tous les Sindaccos. Cependant, la guerre éclate entre les familles et les Leones s'emparent du Caligula's Casino. On pense qu'après le cambriolage du casino, les Leones quittent Las Venturas et que les Sindaccos restent la seule famille mafieuse à avoir des affaires dans cette ville. Événements dans Grand Theft Auto : Liberty City Stories En 1998, Les Sindaccos deviennent très puissants à Liberty, ils possèdent de nombreux territoires (Red Light District, Hepburn Heights, Chinatown à Portland, Newport, Torrington et Fort Staunton à Staunton Island). Ils commencent à dealer à Chinatown, mais Toni Cipriani, un membre des Leone, tue tous leurs dealers. La guerre avec les Leone est déclarée. Ces derniers affaiblissent les Sindaccos en faisant sauter leur Casino de Hepburn Heights, le Doll's House. Les Sindaccos essayent ensuite d'enlever Maria, la femme de Salvatore, puis Salvatore lui même, mais à chaque fois, leurs tentatives échouent grâce à Toni. De plus, JD O'Toole, le patron du Paulie's Review bar, leur boite, est un traitre qui travaille pour les Leone. Ces derniers massacrent tous les Sindaccos du Red Light District afin de venger l'enlèvement de Salvatore. Les Sindaccos devront se replier à Staunton Island. Cependant, ils entrent en guerre avec les Forellis. Cette guerre est provoquée par les sicilens, qui contrôlent les Forellis et veulent s'emparer de la ville. Salvatore s'arrange pour que cette guerre continue et que les deux familles s'affaiblissent mutuellement. Paulie Sindacco veut cependant faire la paix avec les Forellis, mais Toni Cipriani sabote sa voiture afin de saboter la réunion. De plus, les Sindacco perdent le territoire de Newport. Les Yardies, aidés par Toni, s'emparent du territoire. Paulie Sindacco, ayant désormais peu d'influence dans la ville, décide de partir. Il vend son casino, le Big Shot Casino, aux Yakuzas et décide de s'enfuir en bateau. Mais Toni le rattrape et détruit son bateau. Après sa mort, la famille Sindacco disparait de Liberty City. *Dans GTA LCS, les Sindaccos portent des vestes marrons, des pantalons bruns ou gris, certains ont des lunettes de soleil. Dans GTA San Andreas, Les Sindaccos, comme toutes les autres mafias, ont des vestes en cuir marron, des chemises noirs avec des colliers en or, ou des jeans et des T-shirts noirs. *Leur véhicule est la Sindacco Argento, une voiture qui a des performances comparables à la Leone Sentinel. La voiture est un break et est seulement disponible en blanc. C'est un modèle unique, il n'existe pas d'Argento normale. Une fois que les Sindaccos sont détruits, la voiture est introuvable dans les rues de Liberty City, elle n'apparait que lors des missions de pompier ou autodéfense. Apparence Dans Grand Theft Auto : Liberty City Stories, les membres de Sindacco portent une chemise noire, un pantalon noir, une veste brune avec ou sans lunette de soleil et tiennent un pistolet dans leur main droite. Dans Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas, les gangsters portent une veste en cuir marron avec un pantalon gris ainsi qu'une chemise bleu clair avec une chaîne ou bien un jogging noir. Membres * Paulie Sindacco (†) - Don * Johnny Sindacco (†) - Bras Droit * Joseph Daniel O'Toole (†) - Membre * Lance Urwell - Membre * Mickey - Membre * Bobby - Membre Apparition en mission Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas * L'introduction * Fender Ketchup * You've Had Your Chips * Intensive Care * The Meat Business Grand Theft Auto : Liberty City Stories * Dealing Revenge * Snuff * A Volatile Situation * Blow up "Dolls" * Taken for a Ride * Salvatore's Salvation * The Guns of Leone * The Made Man * Search and Rescue * Taking the Peace * Sayonara Sindaccos * Night of the Livid Dreads * Love on the Rocks * Dead Reckoning Anecdotes * "Sindacco" est probablement une faute d'orthographe ou bien une variation du mot "sindaco", qui est le mot italien pour dire "maire". * Leur station de radio préférée est Double Clef FM. * Dans la version bêta de Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas, les Sindaccos, avec d'autres gangs importants dans le jeu, devaient apparaître dans le cadre de la guerre des gangs, et devaient se situé autour du Palais de Caligula. Leur couleur était représentée en gris foncé. * Après que les Sindaccos ont été expulsés de Portland par les Leone, ils sont contraint de s'implanter dans les business de la Famille Forelli au lieu de faire du trafic sur le territoire de la Famille Leone. Quand ils sont expulsés de Liberty City par les Forelli, ils sont repoussés à Las Venturas. * Même si le joueur commence une nouvelle partie dans ''Grand Theft Auto : Liberty City Stories'', les Sindaccos (avec la plupart des autres gangs) seront hostiles envers lui. Cela a été corrigé dans la version mobile. en:Sindacco Family es:Familia Sindacco Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Gangs Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA Liberty City Stories Catégorie:Mafia